pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - Kathandrax Spearway
Kath Speed clear with 7 sins and a damage spammer. Team Layout *1x / Tank *1x / Bonder (if Tank needs, otherwise, get another Caster or Spear Chucker) *1x / Barbs *3-4x / Spear Chuckers *1-2x / Caster The Tank prof=Assassin/Ele ShadowArts=12+3+1 EarthMagic=12 CriticalStrikes=3Formof DistressoptionalAm Unstoppable!"Battle Standard Of HonorArmorStabilityEscape/build Optionals * [Charge@16 (mobility for experienced tanks only) * [of Shadow@16 (mobility for experienced tanks only) * Armor of Earth (additional armor for beginners) * [sanctuary (for beginners for additional/emergency healing if you somehow mess up) Equipment * Full Infiltrators insignias. Radiant insiginas can also be used if no bond. * A Spear of Enchanthing with no Elemental Mod * A Shield with +10 vs. Fire for running + a shield with +10 vs. Piercing for tanking on level 3. * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low * Any Longbow Notes *Sliver Armor is a MUST. You will most likely die if you do not use Sliver Armor on recharge. Sliver Armor will kill off many spiders, greatly reducing overall damage taken while adding almost 50% chance to block. Always make sure you have energy to cast SF and Sliver. If you manage to kill a few spiders you DO NOT need Dark Escape to survive. Usage *Your job is mainly to tank the mob at the beginning of the 3rd Level, and to use Honor if no one in your team uses GDW. *At the start of level 1 & 2 start running to the next level using Dwarven Stability and Dark Escape. **On the 3rd level *Wait for BU to pop. *Target the Closest Becalmed Djinn. **Sometimes a djinn(s) will spawn on top of the party at the start. Kill the djinn(s) then lure one more to the party. *Attack with your bow until it comes towards you. *Once the other groups start moving around if there's a bond have the Bonder cast Balthazar's Spirit on you. This is your main source of energy, without it you will mostly likely die if you like to spam skills. *Shadow Form--> Shroud of Distress--> DS --> Dark Escape. Aggro closest group. *Tank the group with your Assassin Skills and Sliver Armor. Sliver Armor will not only help you tank, but it will also help kill many spiders to make your job easier. *Maintain Shadow Form,Shroud of Distress, Dark Escape or you will most likely die (unless you killed most of the spiders). *USE IAU TO REMOVE CRIPPLE AND FOR ADDITIONAL ARMOR. This will help you a lot, especially when you are running to aggro spiders. *Continue arggoing everything in the room. Don't forget the group in front of the small exit or the main team will have to kill them resulting in a slower run. *Pull the groups off to the right side of the room. *Sliver the spiders to death with Honor as you tank them (if you are good, you do not need to maintain Stoneflesh Aura as the number of spiders will have reduced dramatically for you to tank without it). *Once the group moves out, follow behind them and use Sliver to kill foes if needed (to reduce damage). *If you made the run you will most likely be the last one to the boss. Help your party finish him off by spearing him. *If you recieve a Fire Bomb from the boss run away from group and drop it. *Collect Chest *Rinse and Repeat Balthazar's Battery prof=Assassin/Monk ShadowArts=12+3+1 crit=12Formof DistressStabilityEscapeRetreatDwarf WeaponVanguard Assassin SupportSpirit/build Equipment * A Spear of Enchanthing with no Elemental Mod and a Sheild with +10 vs. Fire * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Notes *There is NO optionals available in this build. You MUST have ALL the skills listed above in order to play this role. Usage **Level 1 *Wait for BU to pop (you can run past the first room without BU) *Run to the Infernal Siege Wurm *Kill it with EVAS/PI and Spear attacks *Collect the Key from Infernal Siege Wurm *Wait at the res shrine at the gate lock for the tank to zone into Lv.2 **Level 2 *Wait for BU to pop *Run to the Regent of Flame *Kill it with your spear attacks and your optional skill *Run to Level 3 or wait for tank to zone to Lv.3 **Level 3 *Wait for the Becalmed Djinn to come towards party *Pop the BU *Try to stay away from the Djinn because without you the Tank can't do his/her job *Once the party has killed the Djinn start maintaining Balthazar's Spirit on the Tank *Once the Tank has all the mobs away from the small exit of the room the A/N should start pulling the Flame Djinn *Stand back and spear the djinn *If the djinn puller didn't lose arggo with the closest group then run back until the Flame Djinn is alone *'Do Not Use Enchaments when you are fighting the Djinn!' This includes Shadow Form This will prevent the Djinn from doing extreme damage with Consuming Flames *The only thing wthat should be targeted with Consuming Flames is the EVAS *Also the entire party BUT YOU Should be grouped together to reduce damage from Consuming Flames. If you die then the Tank will most likely die and mobs will overpower the party *Once the Flame Djinn is dead and the party has collected the key, begin running to the boss room. During this time the Tank should begin running behind the rest of the party, Keep Maintaining Balthazar's Spirit on the Tank He will be under alot of pressure to keep up. *Once the party is in the final room you can stop maintaining Balthazar's Spirit. *Kill the End Boss with the party using your spear attacks and EVAS/PI *Collect the chest reward *Rinse and Repeat Caster prof=any/Assassin ShadowArts=12+3+1 Formof DistressStabilityEscapeRetreatOptionalOptionalOptional/build Optionals * Mesmers: Energy burn (pure damage), Wastrel's Demise, Wastrel's Worry (excellent if your entire team has GDW on them). * Nercos: Necrosis (pure damage), Weaken Armor, Order of Pain (damage buff) * Monk: Soulstone Strike (excellent damage if KDed), Seed of Life (for amazing heals if your party suck) * Any: EVAS, YMLaD, Honor, or any other PVE skill you see fit. Equipment * A Spear of Enchanthing with no Elemental Mod and a Sheild with +10 vs. Fire * A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Usage **General usage *Be smart about your SF casts. You cannot maintain SF unless you're using personal cons, so learn to cast your SF at proper locations. *Do not always maintain Shroud. Try not to use Shroud unless your health is approaching 50%. This will avoid letting the enemies using Shatter enchantment to deal massive damage to you when SF is down. In fact, the most harmful hex in the entire run is Shatter Enchantment. Other degeneration hexes pose little problems if you use Death's Retreat or EE. Remember that Searing flames will not do damage instantly, so cast SF as soon as possible to avoid getting hit with a second SF. *Use Dark Escape to migrate damage effectively (when SF is down) Again, either make sure DS ends before SF ends or don't use DS when approaching Roaring beasts. *Save your shadow steps until your SF is down. * There should only be a 2-3 second downtime before you can cast SF again, making the damage dealt to you during that period harmless if you can avoid getting Shattered. **AT BOSS *stand away from the group if you do not have SF on you. DO NOT USE SF on recharge during the final boss if you can. This will make the spells do a lot more damage, allowing you to kill the boss faster. During the first 2 levels, you should not be using SF while fighting Wurm/Regent. Spam your spells for massive damage until you die, since you are not the gater anyways. During the boss fight in the last level, however, do use SF. When using SF spear like the other sins. When SF ends or when you see an opening, use your spells to do massive damage, then use SF again before boss can get 2 liquid flames on you. *Personal cons will help. Barbs prof=A/N Curses=12 ShadowArts=12+3+1Formof DistressStabilityEscapeBarbsEscapeAm Unstoppable!"Retreat/build notes *no optionals in this build... must have all the skills *heal casters with EBON ESCAPE!! Equpiment *A Spear of Enchanthing with no Elemental Mod and a Shield with +10 vs. Fire *A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low Usage *Run to Kath with the rest of the group increasing the chance of survival using Shadow Form, Shroud of Distress, Dwarven Stability, and Dark Escape *Be sure that at Least one party member has the quest **Level 1 *Wait for BU to pop *Run to the Infernal Siege Wurm *Kill it with the rest of th party using --> *Collect Key from Infernal Siege Wurm *Wait for the tank to zone to Lv.2 **Level 2 *Wait for BU to pop *Run to the Regent of Flame *Kill it using --> *Run to Level 3 **Level 3 *pop the BU when everyone is loaded *Wait for the Becalmed Djinn to come towards the party **The Becalmed Djinn uses so casting EVAS and Barbs is a wste of time, just spear and let the EdgeSins kill it. *Once the djinn is dead and the tank has the mobs pulled aside run with the rest of the party to the small opening *You should now pull the flame djinn to your party *Run towards the Flame Djinn spawn (Right in front of the locked door) *You need to maintain Dark Escape (Along with your other enchanments) while pulling the Flame Djinn or you will surely die from Consuming Flames. Cast Dwarven Stability as your last enchantment or it will strip SF. *Once you arrive back at your party run to the very back, the rest of the team should form a wall so the Flame Djinn doesn't go rushing back at the Bonder *Once the Flame Djinn is dead begin running to the final room with the rest of the party **At Ilsundur, Lord of Fire *Maintain barbs on him, while doing so maintain your health and spear him. *Collect chest *Rinse and repeat A/N Tutorial Edge Sins prof=A/P ShadowArts=12+3+1 Spear=10 crit=8Formof DistressEscapeEscapeDwarf WeaponOptionalVanguard Assassin SupportOptional/build Optional * Take two of [Charge@16, [of Shadow@16, or [Retreat@16. Equipment *A req9 or 10 Spear of Enchanthing with no Elemental Mod and a Shield with +10 vs. Fire. A Zealous spear is ideal. *A +20 Energy staff to switch to if energy gets low NOTES *protect the casters! It is the casters that deal the most damage, not A/P, so make sure to stay close to them and take aggro if needed to help them survive while running. PROTECTING CASTERS IS YOUR MOST IMPORTANT JOB APART FROM MAINTAINING GDW. *HEAL CASTERS WITH EBON ESCAPE! Usage *Run to Kathandrax with rest of the party *The Burning forest can be a pain since you can't maintain Shadow Form. Use Shadow form before you encounter a group of Burning Spirit or Magma Blister, practice makes perfect. **Level 1 *Wait for BU to pop *Run to the Wurm *Kill it with the rest of the party using EVAS, and Spear attacks *Use Death's Charge on the Wurm or EE on one of the EVAS to collect the key *Use GDW on other A/P's to increase DPS and chance of KD's *Run to level 2 or wait for the tank **Level 2 *Wait for BU to pop *Run to the Regent of Flame. *Kill it with EVAS, GDW, and normal attacks (Don't forget to get the key) *wait for the tank to zone. **Level 3 *Person with BU should pop the BU once everyone has loaded *Wait for the Tank to pull the Becalmed Djinn *Spike the Djinn as normal just without EVAS due to VoS. This is where GDW shines. *Wait for the tank to pull aside the mobs. *The Barbs sin should now start pulling the Flame Djinn *As soon as the Flame Djinn comes towards the party cast EVAS and GDW on your party. The longer the Flame Djinn is on it's ass the better the chance it won't kill anyone and it running away. *Collect the key *Run to the final room *Before spiking Ilsundur, Lord of Fire start using GDW on the rest the team. *Start spaming EVAS and attacking Ilsundur *If you get a fire bomb run away from the group and EVAS and drop it. *Continue maintaining GDW on the party *Collect Chest reward *Rinse and repeat Counters *Not Maintaining your enchantments or Dark Escape while running *Daze from Enchanted Swords on Level 1 and 2 when you have to recast SF *Lagg *Bad tank on Level 3 *Not droping Fire bombs away from the party *Getting hit by a Lava boulder (stand in the middle of the two boulders, which is just about where Ilsunder Spawns) *Flame traps (Keep moving or you will die) *Running through Forge Masters without IAU! (Bull's Strike + Crushing Blow will mostly kill you due to DW and the high damage) Variants *Whatever you see fit, there are plenty of variants. *For faster runs, an A/P can take Finish Him and Honor in replace of dwarven stability and GDW. This allow faster killing, and thus faster runs. Make sure to use Death's Retreat so that you can keep up since you can't perma Dark Escape. *An A/P can take points from critical stirkes for Command, allowing the use of [back!"@9, [Shall Return!"@9, [Their Weakness!"@9, or [Godspeed@9 to heal others while running, IMS, a quick res, and DW. Notes *Casters make up of most of the damage output in this team build. Always have at least one caster, if not two. *Ebon Escape is crucial to the success of this build! HEAL CASTERS! *It is ok if a caster dies during any level. If all casters die then wiping before the final boss at lvl 3 is usually a must, as casters are the main damage dealers. *Keep up with others *You can kill Isunder without casters, it just takes a lot longer. *A good tank can do it without Balthazar's Spirit, removing the need for an A/Mo. *Any other tank build is not recommended. Assassin/Ele tank with sliver is the best tank here. *R/A tank is not recommended at all, as it is slower and many R/A is inexperienced, contributing to fail runs. *Only one person needs the quest to cause the Hammer of Kathandrax to drop from the chest. *The run to the dunegoun is very easy while running with the rest of the team. *Teams are usually formed in Vlox's Falls.